The Walking Dead: The Road
by metellica01
Summary: A man named Daemon who now lives on the road. travels to find new faith. until the day came...along with a few new friends WARNING: This story includes Language, Explicit Blood and Gore, Death Of A Minor And Others
1. Day 1: New Death

Day 1: New Death

my name is Daemon Harsloft. and I am a survivor...well...survivor of the outbreak...I don't know if this is the end of humanity or a new beginning of life...today is a new day. and it will be...

before all the shit went down I used to live in Nebraska. I have no home because I was evicted from a bad apartments...yes I am homeless...but...I have a home now...the road...I travel around the united states looking for new hope...I walked at first but then I eventually got a truck off of a deal from a guy in Tennessee. and when i mean the road is my home it is my one place to be...the road is my bride and it will always be that way...everything went so well until. the outbreak came...

that one day I was on my way to Washington DC for a deal that will give me a place to live for a while...about halfway there I was drunk to drown my sorrows...I know it's a bad thing to do but fuck it...the world don't give a shit about me no more...Then I had the mind to speed it until...

''Crash''

I hit a car...then I drove off the side of the road wildly. after i hit a light post everything went black...


	2. Day 2: Accidents Happen

Day 2: Accidents Happen

I woke up wondering what the fuck was going on. I noticed that my car is upside down. and I'm in it. so I carefully unbuckled my seatbelt. but instead the thing snapped and I fell on top of my head...it hurts like hell...but I'll live...about 2 minutes I crawled out of my truck...without reason I see blood all over the road. I though I it was my blood but I'm not bleeding. I got up and look around. all I saw was blood on the road. then I looked at the car. I walked over there to see if anyone survived. but...sadly...all I saw was mutilated faces. I look around to see if there was any other survivor wandering if they actually lived and got out of the car. sadly...none...but...there was something on the road. it was wrapped in cloth. I walked over there to see what is it...but...I know what it is...it's a child...dead...so I didn't dare to unwrap the cloth. while no one was around I walked back to my car and grabbed my phone to call 911...but there was no service out here. instead I waited for any car to pass by for help...

its been 20 minutes...

no car, no truck, not even I motorcycle came by...while I still waited I look at the plains of grass and see a mysterious figure...I scavenged around in my truck to find my binoculars. luckily I found them on the floor. I looked out again with the device and saw nothing...strange...the figure was gone. I thought it was my eyes messing with my head...or was it the whiskey I drank?...no...must be my imagination. again I waited for any help.

2 hours later...

no one came...am I the last person on earth or something?...the bodies started to stench. I think no one will ever come so I looked for a shovel to bury the dead. when I found the shovel I walked over to the car...when I pried the door open...nothing was there.

Daemon: what the fuck?...where are the bodies?

nothing was there at all...it's like they disappeared like ghost's...then...I started to wonder...why is there no cars coming by? why are the bodies gone? and what was that figure I saw out onto the field? Accident's happen but come on!...I looked around...but I see something in the distance. it was a car. finally I can get some help. I yelled at the person for help. but...I just saw blood all over the vehicle. and the glass broken. and the car just zoomed by without cause...it's like he was running away from something...but what? I looked out in the road with my binoculars...but see nothing but a trail of blood. surely enough something was wrong...very wrong...I ran to my truck to get my rifle. I grabbed my M1903 Springfield rifle that my grandfather gave to me while he retired. I looked around for the ammo...I only found 2 strip clips...meaning only 10 rounds...I better use these wisely...while I grabbed the other things I need. a bottle of whiskey was lying on the ground. I picked it up thinking I'm gonna need it for unknown reasons...after I got all the items. I started to walk east of the highway...leaving behind me only a accident in memory. but...behind me I saw black blood pouring out of the other car...I looked away and started my journey without looking back...

**Author's note: thanks to any viewer who red this. it took me a while to come up with a good plot...but to any minecraft reader who likes my other stories geuss what? it's gonna come back soon. :D but for now i'm just gonna write this for the next couple of days and all...have fun... ;)**


	3. Day 3: The Gas Station

Day 3: The Gas Station

I've been walking for hours...and still no life to be seen. I still needed to know what's going on. but it wasn't before long when I finally found the next station in 2 miles. I can finally eat something before I starve to death...hehe...nah...I have a bottle of whiskey to drink. so I take a small shot and continued on.

23 minutes later...

I reached an old gas station with 2 or 3 cares in the parking lot. I ran inside to get some help. but no one was there. there was only chaos in ruins everywhere. food was on the floor, some windows were broken, small graffiti on the walls, and strangely bullets are everywhere...I know something bad happened here. I looked at the counter and see a TV maybe I can what's happening on the news...I turned it on and all there was is nothing but snow. must be some bad signal out here. I switched each channel to find a station that is still up and going. finally I found a channel. it was an emergency broadcast. not for the storms and shit but something unexplainable.

"WARNING, WARNING, THIS IS NOT A TEST, ALL CITIZENS FIND THE NEXT MILITARY STATION NEAR YOU. IF YOU CAN'T THEN WE PREFER YOU TO LOCK ALL DOORS AND WINDOWS AND STAY INDOORS UNTIL WE SEND HELP FOR YOU."

that was all it said. after that it just repeated. I turned the TV off.

Daemon: Military...must be the next world war...but what do they mean by "lock all doors and windows"...

I knew this wasn't a war. but something worse. I heard a noise. I turn around

?: Help! Help me please!

it was a store clerk.

Clerk: you gotta help me man!

he was covered in blood. and a bad bite mark on his neck

Clerk: Help me! People are eating each other!

my first choice was to help him. but from out of nowhere. a bomb rolled by. I kicked it away and ducked.

BOOM!

after the thing went off I got up and looked at the clerk. but he was on the floor. dead...

Daemon: What the fuck!?

I pulled out my gun and looked around to see if anyone was trying to kill me. but there was no one around... then... something grabbed my leg.

I looked down and see it was another person on the ground in wounds. it was a police officer...I tried to help him...but all he said was

PO: never...trust anyone...

then he died out of his final breath.

Daemon: ...

I stood there in silence...speechless on what just happened...I walked to the dead store clerk. well...what's left of him...his head blew in brain matter disturbingly...I found his keys on his belt. so I took them and went to the back of the store for anything I need. but before I could do that. I had to eat something...so I took a piece of jerkey...

I went back there and see nothing but papers everywhere. I looked around but there was nothing.

Daemon: Well shit...

I needed to rest so I sat down on a chair in the corner. and for 5 minutes I looked at the map and looked to see if there was the next city or town nearby. so far only nothing. but there is another station in the next 57 miles...

Daemon: I need a vehicle to go there. I won't be able to survive for another 60 miles...

it's either that or it's just the fact that I'm fucking lazy...I looked and saw an exit door blocked by a standing table. maybe there was something out back. I didn't care so I headed for the front entrance to see if the cars are able to work. soon after that nothing worked. I even tried hot wiring them. and both car's are dead. the final car is right by the road and it was the officers car. maybe I can call for help. so I did. but no response. but the bad news was worse. the car had gas but the keys are gone. I was figuring that the dead officer had them. so I went back inside to get them. but...the body was gone...just like the incident about hours back. I saw bloody footsteps...I followed the footsteps leading to the bathroom. when I got closer I heard a grunt...and some weird noise I can't explain...I opened the door slowly...then...the Officer was alive...I came closer but it reeked of death...then he turned around...he was dead...undead...

**Author's note: enjoy the story so far? lol...it's only 3 chapters...if there was any fans. like and favorite if you love this so far...i'm looking forward to do more :)**


End file.
